


Full Moon (R.L)

by obsessedwithrandomthings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithrandomthings/pseuds/obsessedwithrandomthings
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Full Moon (R.L)

You paced around in your office nervously as Harry sat comfortably on the chair. Too many thoughts had currently occupied your mind and you blamed the boy sitting in front of you. You folded your arms across your chest and sat down opposite him,

“Are you absolutely sure you saw my name, Harry? This isn’t some silly joke?” You interrogated, double checking if you had heard him correctly the first time.

He nodded quickly, “Professor, I don’t have any motive to lie to you. I was at the headquarters, and Remus was unpacking some of his things, I saw the coffee cup – it had your name on it, I swear.”

You sighed and leaned back on your chair. You were conflicted. A part of you wanted to leave Hogwarts and go to the Soul Coffee Shop in Diagon Alley, and fully confirm if Remus was your soulmate. But, another part of you wondered – if Remus knew, why didn’t he do anything about it? Clearly, he was either seeing someone else, or had rejected you as a soulmate.

“Weren’t you ever curious? Why did you never find out who your soulmate was?” Harry inquired, leaning forward as he rested his elbows on your table.

You took a sip of your tea and looked at him, “after your mum and dad died, it took me over a decade to actually get my life back on track. Until last year I lived a very muggle life, so the thought of finding out who my soulmate was, it just never even crossed my mind.”

Harry nodded understandingly, “you’re doing better now and I really think you should write to him. If you were close to my parents, you must have been friends with Remus too, right?”

You smiled sadly, “my relationship with Remus was a little more complicated than that.”

-

Remus pressed you up against the cold wall as his head nuzzled in the crook of your neck, peppering kisses gently as he grazed his teeth over your sensitive spot, “your scent is overwhelming, it’s all I could think about all day.”

Your hands made their way to his hair as you gently tugged on it, “you are all I think about today, nobody else – just you.”

Remus pulled away and looked at you, his hand still steady on your waist, “this is the last time we do this; we can’t keep this up – you know?”

You nodded, “maybe we should stop now?” You leaned in and pressed a kiss on his lips, “maybe we shouldn’t kiss anymore.” You took his hand and guided it under your sweater, “maybe you shouldn’t touch me anymore.”

Remus leaned forward until his forehead was touching yours, “we have three months left until we leave Hogwarts, that is three full moons – might as well make the most of it, don’t you think?”

You bit your lip and nodded, “I’d like that very much, Lupin.”

Remus and you first kissed after a heated argument before the full moon at the end of your 6th year. Since then, once a month, on the night of the full moon, you found yourself around each other. Not many words were spoken. The only sounds that echoed were those of either of you moaning, gasping and asking for more.

That was all there was to your relationship with Remus. Despite running in similar friend circles, both of you never really spoke to each other. You knew that once you graduated, both of you would go on to find your soulmates and this would be a distant memory.

-

Harry leaned back, “so both of you were clearly interested in each other, but because you knew that eventually you would find your soulmates – this wouldn’t work out?” he chuckled and continued, “did you never think that he could possibly be your soulmate?”

You shook your head, “well – clearly not. I don’t know, I don’t think he was ever interested in me – we were just…teenagers with…you know, needs. Gosh Harry, you’re my godson, I should not be discussing this with you.”

Harry laughed, “it’s alright. I’m getting late for class, but I really think you should write him a letter, or maybe go to that coffee shop.” He smiled warmly at you, “I really think you deserve a good cup of coffee.”

You nodded, “off to class now, I don’t want Snape coming to me again and telling me how you ended up like Sirius and James.”

Harry picked his bag up and left your office. You on the other hand, managed to collect your thoughts and write Remus a much needed and urgent letter.

–

You were the oldest person at the coffee shop and you absolutely hated it. It was now confirmed that Remus Lupin was your soulmate as you sat on one of the tables with his name on your cup. Luckily, you carried a book with you, so you could avoid any interaction or glances from other people.

You heard the door the open as your eyes met his. You sent a small wave his way and he walked over to you, the smile never leaving his face, no matter how hard he tried.

He finally sat down opposite you and pointed at your cup, “I see you’ve found out that I’m your soulmate.”

You nodded, “thanks to Harry. He got a glimpse of your coffee cup at Sirius’ and he took it upon himself to inform me about it.”

Remus smiled at you, “you still smell the same, you know? The intoxicating mix of cherries, vanilla and chocolate cake.”

You bit your bottom lip and nodded, “you always did like that, didn’t you?” You gulped nervously and played with your fingers, “how long have you known for? That I was your soulmate?”

“Over 5 years now, however I only very recently learned about the fact that you were back and now teaching at Hogwarts.” He took his scarf off and looked at you, “I tried finding you, but then after a year of searching, I gave up.”

Your eyes finally met his, “I just didn’t know what to do after James and Lily…so I ran away to the muggle world, gave up on magic. I didn’t think anyone would bother looking for me, I suppose.”

“These have been the longest five years of my life, I just hoped you were safe, that’s all.” Remus admitted as he ran his hand through his hair.

You wished it was you. You wished it was you running your hand through his hair, leaning into his touch, feeling his lips on yours, making love to him. You pushed all those thoughts aside, maybe when he gave up on finding you, he caved in and sound someone else?

You cleared your throat and looked at him, “so in these five years, did you meet anyone else then? I would completely understand if you did, I wouldn’t blame you.”

“I did go on a date or two, but I felt absolutely nothing. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, so eventually I just gave up – dating seemed fairly pointless.” He chuckled lightly, “what about you? Are you with another man?”

You shook your head no, “I was for a bit, but it didn’t end very well. I was going through a lot, and while I found comfort in books and cake, he managed to find comfort in my housemate.”

Remus leaned in and rested his elbow on the table, “he didn’t deserve you.” He paused for a few seconds and continued, “did you love him?”

“I thought I did, but when it ended, I was almost a little relieved. I didn’t want him to be my happily ever after.” You confessed, taking a sip of your coffee.

Remus cleared his throat, “I – I promised Sirius that I would bring you back to his for dinner, he is very excited to see you. Is that alright?”

You nodded, “absolutely. It’s the weekend anyway, so I don’t have classes tomorrow. Dumbledore was kind enough to let me go for two days.”

“Well, sadly I won’t be around tomorrow, not after it’s dark anyway – it’s a full moon.” He said, a cheeky smile forming on his lips. Back at Hogwarts, the only good thing about full moons for that one year was that he got to be with you beforehand.

You bit the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from smiling, “are you sure you don’t want to be around me before that? Because from what I remember, you really enjoyed that.”

Remus smirked, “do you want me to be around?”

“How about we go for dinner? Don’t want to keep Sirius waiting, you know?”

–

You looked at the food that was in front of you, “really? You see me after more than a decade and you give me soup and bread?”

Sirius shrugged, “I’m still learning. I don’t want to depend on Kreacher all the time, so stop acting so spoilt, and have the soup.”

You rolled your eyes, “Remus has his full moon tomorrow, he needs proper food in him – some meat and potatoes.”

Sirius smirked, “I think the only thing he needs before a full moon is you, right Remus?” he asked, nudging him playfully and sending a cheeky wink your way.

Remus felt heat rise to his cheeks, “can you shut up and eat your food, Sirius?” he then turned to look at you, “I’m alright, love. Soup and bread are just fine, trust me.”

You sighed, “as long as you let me make you dinner tomorrow, after your transformation. Do we have a deal?”

Remus nodded, “absolutely.”

Sirius cleared his throat, “I think I’m done with dinner, so I shall go upstairs and sleep but you two kids have fun.”

You chuckled and waved him goodbye as he went upstairs. Remus and you sat there in silence. You had made plans only until dinner, were you meant to go back?

Remus grabbed your hand from across the table, “I know it’s a lot to ask for, but would you like to stay the night?”

Without giving it a second thought you nodded happily, “I would absolutely love that. Honestly, I can’t wait to go back and thank Harry for this.”

Remus let go of your hand and looked at you, “about that actually, he wasn’t the one who found the cup. I – I showed it to and told him to say that, because I was too scared of doing it myself.”

A smile formed on your lips as you stood up from the chair and held your hand out, “shall we go upstairs then? We have a lot of catching up to do.”

Remus grabbed your hand and stood up, pulling you closer, “I think I know exactly where I want to start, love,” he admitted, pressing his lips against yours.

Your hands wrapped around his neck as you deepened the kiss, “I missed this, I missed you, Remus.”

He placed a kiss on your forehead, “I’m never letting you go, not even after the full moon.”


End file.
